chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara Petrelli
Tamara Siobhan Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Sadie and Sean Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Nail Extension, Knowledge Gaining, Outcome Manipulation and Temporal Sedation. Appearance Tamara will have light blue, almost grey eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her hair will be blonde while she is young but will become brunette later. As an adult, she will choose to dye it red. Abilities Tamara's first ability will be Nail Extension. She will be able to extend and grow her nails until they resemble offensive weapons. Her nails will become sharp, dangerous and deadly. They could be used to rip through any material with ease. When the abliity is not in use, her nails will vanish entirely into the nail bed, leaving only normal nails and causing no pain or harm to her. Her second ability will be Knowledge Gaining. She will share it with her cousin, Ted Petrelli-Parkman. This ability could be used to gain any set of knowledge and the trained skills associated with that knowledge. For example, Tamara could gain medical knowledge and surgical skills, the knowledge and skills of fighting in a particular manner, or the knowledge and skills needed to play a particular sport. The set of skills will appear in her mind instantly when chosen, and will disappear when a second set is chosen. Only trained skills can be gained, not ones which she would have to possess naturally, or ones which would need a particular physique. Her third ability will be Outcome Manipulation. This ability will enable her to change the outcome of an event or situation, by simply desiring to make the result different to how it was going to be or was meant to be. She will need to concentrate enough on the desire of the new outcome, until she changes the course of events. However this will take a lot of effort, meaning that it could put a great deal of strain on Tamara. The events which she tries to alter must always be happening currently, or about to happen soon, for the attempt to be successful. It will be impossible for her to change past events using this ability. Her fourth and final ability will be Temporal Sedation. Tamara will be capable of stopping time easily, with just a thought. She will always have conscious control of the ability. At first, she will only be able to freeze time, until she will one day attempt to stop time while being partially negated, and will find that she then slows time instead. After this, she will teach herself to slow time at will too. However, she will always find that stopping time is easier than slowing it. Family & Relationships *Father - Sean Petrelli *Mother - Sadie Petrelli *Younger sisters - Jaime and Beatrice Petrelli *Younger brother - Dorian Petrelli History & Future Etymology Tamara is a Hebrew name which means "palm tree", and an Indian name which means "spice". Her middle name, Siobhan, is Gaelic meaning "God is gracious". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters